disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Aurora
Princess Aurora is the title character of Sleeping Beauty. She is the daughter of King Stefan and Queen Leah. She is also the third Disney Princess. She has been voiced by Mary Costa, Erin Torpey, and most recently, Jennifer Hale. Appearance and Personality Physical Appearance Aurora is an extremely beautiful young woman with hair that is golden like sunshine, violet eyes, a petite figure, and lips that shame the red rose. As a peasant, she wears a grey skirt with a black bodice over a white blouse, and goes barefoot. After discovering her status as a princess, she wears a ball gown, that changes from blue to pink and back, due to Flora and Merryweather disagreeing on the color. Personality Aurora is often described as kind, shy and sophisticated, as well as a hopeless romantic. At first, she is fairly naive and insecure as a result of being sheltered for most of her life. In later media, she is shown to have matured and become more brave, strong, independent and confident. Abilities In Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams Aurora was given a magic wand from Merryweather to use, and Aurora was able to wield its magical powers such as making two stacks of papers pick themselves up, transforming her nightgown into a ballgown with a dazzling necklace, matching earrings, and a jeweled tiara. She summoned chickens and cows and temporarily turned a man into a duck. Later in the story Aurora fixed her problems and gave away the cows to peasants, and Merryweather got her wand back. In the original film, despite Aurora having been enchanted by Maleficent, a powerful sorceress, Aurora was strong enough to regain control of herself for a few seconds this could be because Aurora's strenght and brave over problems. Appearancess Sleeping Beauty Aurora was named by her parents after the Roman Goddess of the Dawn because she filled their lives with sunshine. Soon after she was born, she was presented to the kingdom at a christening, where she was betrothed to Prince Phillip, the son of King Stefan's good friend King Hubert. Also invited were the three good fairies, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, who give blessings onto the newborn infant princess. Flora and Fauna give the infant princess the gifts of beauty and song, respectively. However, after Fauna gives her gift, the evil fairy Maleficent arrives. Angered because she wasn't invited to the ceremony, Maleficent puts a curse on baby Aurora. According to Maleficent, on Aurora's sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die. Maleficent disappears, leaving everyone in shock and horrified. Merryweather, who had not yet given her gift, could not lift the curse, but she could soften it. Instead of death, she would remedy the situation by placing Aurora on a sleeping spell, only to awake by true love's kiss if this was to happen. Still fearful for the princesses safety, the three good fairies agree to hide the princess as a peasant for sixteen years, until the danger has past. They take the baby to a cottage in the forest and raise her, disguising themselves are her mortal aunts. Fast forward to Aurora's sixteenth birthday, where it is revealed that Aurora's name has been changed to Briar Rose. Her "aunts" send her out into the forest, so that they can prepare her birthday party in secret. While Aurora is out in the forest. While Aurora is out, she dreams of meeting a handsome prince, while singing Once Upon a Dream. At first, she is singing with her forest creature friends. But she soon meets with Prince Phillip, who followed her melodic voice. Not knowing who Phillip was, or of their betrothal, she believes him to be a stranger, and attempts to leave. However, she dances with him for a bit, and ends up falling in love. When he asked for her name, she questioned him then left, realizing she wasn't allowed to give her name to strangers. She does, however, tell him where she lives, and asks him to meet her there that night. At home, Briar Rose comes home to a splendid birthday party. She tells her aunts about the young man that she met, but is confused when they aren't happy for her. Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather reveal Briar Rose's true identity as Princess Aurora, as well as the fact that she is betrothed. The fairies sadly explain that she can never see the young man again, not knowing that he was actually her betrothed. The fairies bring the upset Aurora to her father's castle, and leave her alone for a time. While they are gone, Maleficent enchants the girl, and leads Aurora to a spinning wheel. The fairies realize the danger and go to rescue Aurora, but before they can, Maleficent forces the girl to prick her finger, invoking the curse. Aurora remains under the curse for sometime. In the meantime, The fairies had discovered that Phillip was the man that Aurora met, after overhearing Phillip's father speak of the prince meeting a peasant girl. After a battle with Maleficent, Phillip is able to get to Aurora and kiss her, breaking the curse. Aurora smiles after she realizes that her betrothed and her love are the same person. The pair go down to meet Aurora's parents, and share a dance. Feeling disapproved by their respective colors, the two fairies, Flora and Merryweather, relentlessly change the color on her dress with magic. Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams Princess Aurora appears in the first Sleeping Beauty story, "Keys to the Kingdom", since the original film, this time as the main protagonist. In the story, Prince Phillip, King Hubert, King Stefan, and Queen Leah go off for a Royal Conference for two days. During this time Princess Aurora, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather are in charge of the Kingdom until they return. House of Mouse Aurora makes numerous cameo appearances in the television series House of Mouse. In "House of Genius" - Aurora and Phillip were waiting to be welcomed by Donald but as he slept on the job she commented "And they call me Sleeping Beauty!". In "Ask Von Drake" - during Ludwig Von Drake's song, Aurora slept at her time having Ludwig leave an alarm clock by her side. She also appears in ''Mickey's Magical Christmas'' and briefly Mickey's House of Villains. Kilala Princess In the manga series of Kilala Princes, Aurora is celebrating her 17th birthday when princesses Kilala and Sylphy, and prince Rei enter her world to find a magical gem. Kilala is mistaken for a maid due to her appearance and is forced to work. Aurora finds Kilala on the balcony and comforts her. She has been told that Kilala is in love with Rei, and tells her of her own story with Prince Phillip and what kept her love strong. The witch, Maleficent, emerges to curse Aurora with slumber once more, but Kilala shields the princess from harm, sacrificing herself in the process. Rei kisses Kilala and, through the kiss of true love, breaks the spell and defeats Maleficent. Aurora then gives Kilala a rose quartz, depicting the importance of being faithful to her dreams if she wants them to come true. She is last seen witnessing Kilala receive her own special gem: an emerald. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Aurora's backstory is more or less the same as it was in the film. By the time Terra arrives at the Enchanted Dominion, Aurora has already been placed in a deep slumber under the influence of the curse laid by Maleficent. When Terra reaches the tower and meets Maleficent, she uses the darkness in his heart to temporarily take control of his body and forces him to take Aurora's heart. Her heart was kept in Maleficent's castle until Ventus comes to retrieve it with the three fairies. Although her heart returned, the curse is not broken. Prince Phillip eventually escapes with Aqua's aid and reaches the tower where he kisses Aurora and breaks the spell. During the ending credits, she and Prince Phillip are seen dancing in the audience chamber of the castle, just like at the end of the movie. Kingdom Hearts Sometime after the events of Birth by Sleep, Aurora was captured once more and her world was devoured by the darkness. It is unknown at what point of the original story Aurora was taken to Hollow Bastion by Maleficent (as there is a 10 year gap between Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts). Aurora's likeness first appeared in Kingdom Hearts on a red-tinted pillar in the Awakening world. She was depicted in a state of sleep, suggesting that she had already been captured and imprisoned by Maleficent at this point. She is first seen in Hollow Bastion when Maleficent attempts to open the Final Keyhole. Maleficent had placed Aurora in a standing glass case in the wall, alongside the other Princesses of Heart. Her heart leaves her when the Keyhole is partly opened, but is returned to her when Sora sacrifices his own heart to save her and the other Princesses, particularly Kairi. Upon awaking, Aurora stays in Hollow Bastion with the other five Princesses to keep the darkness from consuming the world. She also reveals Maleficent's origins to Sora. After Sora sealed the Keyhole, she and the other princesses remain in Hollow Bastion to protect it, along with the Beast, Yuffie, Leon, and Aerith. When Sora finally sealed Kingdom Hearts, Aurora is returned to the Enchanted Dominion. Kingdom Hearts II While Aurora does not make an appearance in Kingdom Hearts II, her name is found to be part of the password to access the DTD in Tron's world. In addition, many characters from her world appeared in the game, including Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather; and Maleficent with her pet raven, Diablo. Disney Parks and Resorts Princess Aurora is a meetable character at Disney Parks around the world. She is usually at stage shows that include a princess scene. If it is not her and Prince Phillip, it is Belle and Beast or Ariel and Eric. Fantasmic! Princess Aurora appears during the Princess Melody, but not in every showing. Aurora also reappears riding Steamboat Willie at the top with other Disney princesses and many other Disney characters. Dream Along with Mickey Aurora appears dancing with Cinderella, Snow White and their princes. Aurora assists Cinderella and Snow White in making Minnie dreams come true as being a princess. Aurora reappears at the end and celebrate with other Disney characters the defeat of Maleficent and her minions Captain Hook and Mr. Smee. Trivia *Princess Aurora is the third Disney Princess, after Snow White in 1937 and Cinderella in 1950. *Princess Aurora is the second Disney Princess to be saved by "true love's kiss", after Snow White in 1937. *Princess Aurora's alias is Briar Rose, which is also the title of the Brothers Grimm version of the tale. *The name Aurora is the daughter's name of the Sleeping Beauty in the version of Charles Perrault. *Princess Aurora is the first Disney Princess to have an ''official ''alias. *Aurora means "sunrise" or "dawn" in Latin. *Princess Aurora is the first Disney Princess to have both parents present during her film, the second being Mulan and the third being Rapunzel. Tiana could count as the third, as both parents were present when she was a child, but she may not because she becomes the first, and so far only, Disney Princess to have only her mother, since her father dies in war. *Princess Aurora is one of the five Disney Princesses to be royal by birth, second after Snow White. *Princess Aurora's dress is constantly changed from blue to pink and back again as a running gag during her film. The constant color change is due to Flora and Merryweather's disagreement on what the color should be. Although it is most commonly seen as pink in publicity photos, it hasn't yet been made official whether her dress is blue or pink. It is likely that she owns dresses of both colors. She may usually be seen in pink because of the fact that her original dress color when it was being made by Flora is pink, not blue as Merryweather wanted thus makes her commonly seen in pink. *Although never confirmed, there was belief that Aurora's frequently changing dress colors may signify what child she may have. Blue is a color that often denotes a baby boy while pink is used for girls. *Aurora is the first Disney Princess to be initially unaware of her identity as a princess, the second being Rapunzel. *Aurora is the only true blonde Disney princess, with the exception of Rapunzel who is only blonde haired due to magic, but is actually a brunette. *Aurora is the first Disney Princess to go around barefoot (when she was Briar Rose). The next being Pocahontas and Rapunzel. *Her real name, Aurora, which is mentioned few times in the film, is often unused or even unknown of by some people, by them she is only called Sleeping Beauty. *She was suppossed to be appearing in disney princess enchanted tales: a kingdom of kindness, where she was preparing the birthday party for prince Philip but the film was never released by unknow reazons. Gallery es:Aurora Category:Sleeping Beauty characters Category:Princesses Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Of Heart Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney Princesses Category:Heroines Category:Humans Category:Singing Characters Category:Cinderella's Royal Coronation Category:Lovers Category:Characters in video games Category:Iconic characters Category:Disney Princesses Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Comedy Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Teenagers Category:Living characters Category:Disney characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon